


Different Beginning

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Tumblr fic giveaway [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom Link Neal, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Not dangerously but they don't talk ahead of time, Slight Pain Kink, Sub Rhett McLaughlin, Undernegotiated Kink, Use of the word Slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett and Link don't meet until a college party. Rhett is the big tough basketball player and Link is the quiet academic. Things switch when they end up in bed together.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr fic giveaway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742398
Comments: 14
Kudos: 51





	Different Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Criminalmind1927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/gifts).



> Written for my tumblr 200 follower giveaway. Follow me @outofnowhere82 
> 
> Thank you @sass-and-panache for beta'ing, since this was written for @criminalmind1927, my usual beta. I love you both. 💖

Link looked around the Phi Sigma Pi house. Being an honor roll based fraternity, they didn't do the whole big, loud party thing that other fraternities did. Instead, like tonight, they would occasionally have a small gathering and a little bit of drinking. Nothing too out there. 

Link grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked into the living room. A bottle was on the floor in the middle of a circle of about a dozen people. One of the girls looked up and saw Link watching them. "Link! Great, come join us!" she called out to him.

A spot was made for him as he joined the circle. He was sitting between one of his frat brothers and a blonde girl who already looked like she'd had more than enough to drink, judging by the shine in her eyes and sloppy smile that she threw Link. 

"Okay, here's how this works," the girl who called Link over started talking. "We're playing Slap or Kiss. Someone spins the bottle, whoever it lands on, the two of you leave the room while the rest of us decide whether the spinner will kiss or slap the other person. When a decision is made, we'll call the spinner back in. The only rule is no cheating with your victim. You have to do what we vote for."

The rules explained, the first person spun. The bottle didn't land on Link, so he continued to sit there quietly, drinking his beer, voting when necessary, and looking at who had gathered in the circle. It was basically a few frat brothers and sisters, and their friends. 

One person who surprised Link by being there was Rhett. He was a basketball player. Link had seen him around, he was hard to miss at 6'7". That and he was hot as hell. Link may or may not have attended a game or two just to watch the muscles in Rhett's arms and legs on display. Not that they had ever talked. Rhett seemed nice and friendly with the basketball team, but the couple occasions they had been in the same room, Rhett had been quiet, barely uttering a word. 

Now, Link watched Rhett out of the corner of his eye. It seemed he was friends with Cory and was chatting amicably with him.

The guy next to Link nudged him with his elbow. It was his turn to spin. He reached out and gave the bottle a good twist. It went around and around for a good minute before slowing down. When it finally stopped, Link looked up to see who it landed on and was met with green eyes. Rhett. 

Okay. Link could do this. It was just a small crush he had on Rhett. It wouldn't ruin his life if he had to slap Rhett, or if the kiss was bad. Everything would be fine. 

Link and the exorbitantly tall basketball player stood up, heading for the hallway. "Hey, I'm Rhett," he said, once they were out of earshot of the group in the living room. 

Link chuckled. "Yeah, I know. I'm Link."

"Yeah, I know," Rhett said with a shy smile. "I've seen you around."

Link could barely contain his surprise. Rhett knew who  _ he _ was? Sure he was in a couple groups on campus, but nothing high profile like Rhett and basketball. 

Link heard his name being called and excused himself to go back. "Okay, we voted on kiss," the girl who had obviously appointed herself as ringleader informed him. "My only regret is that I don't get to watch," she said with a smirk and a wink.

Link rolled his eyes and walked back to Rhett. "What's the verdict?" Rhett asked, shifting back and forth on his feet.

Was he nervous? Despite his size, and how often Link had thought about Rhett tossing him around, he had to say that this side of Rhett was quite adorable. 

Link stepped into Rhett's space and raised his hand like he was going to slap Rhett and as he tensed up, Link grabbed his neck and pulled him down, crashing their lips together. Obviously Rhett hadn't expected that, and let out an oomph as their teeth clacked together. 

Then he seemed to get with the program and opened his mouth, granting Link access. Link was surprised at how quickly Rhett relaxed, wrapping his arms around Link and pulling him close, then letting Link take what he wanted from him. 

When they parted, there was a small string of saliva that continued to connect them until Rhett's tongue darted out to lick his lip. It was one of the hottest things Link had ever seen. 

"You here with anybody or are you free to leave?" Rhett surprised him again by asking, his voice thick with lust. Link was emboldened by Rhett's obvious interest. 

Link smiled. "Not here with anybody. And even better, I have a room upstairs." He couldn't believe Rhett was into this, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, either. "Do you know how to be quiet so they don't hear us, baby?"

Rhett's eyes grew large and he nodded his head enthusiastically. Link grinned and took his hand. This was definitely not how Link had seen the night going, nor had he ever imagined a hookup with Rhett going, but Link considered himself adaptable. He could definitely roll with this.

Rhett started to slow down when they heard someone calling for them, but Link shook his head and tugged on Rhett's hand. "Don't worry about them. I've got you now." Link smirked when he saw a shiver run through Rhett at his words.

He pulled Rhett inside his room and, when the door was closed, pushed him up against it and latched onto Rhett's neck and sucked, pulling up the first mark of the night. "Tell me what you want, baby," he said, sliding his hands under Rhett's shirt to get at his stomach. "Want me to take care of you?" he whispered up into Rhett's ear. "Is the big, strong sports guy gonna lay back and let little ol’ me take what he wants?" Rhett nodded enthusiastically. 

Link kissed the spot on Rhett's neck that was already starting to bruise and ran his left hand up and pinched Rhett's nipple between his fingers. "Gonna let me mark you up so when you're changing for basketball practice, everyone knows what you really are? Who you belong to? Gonna be my slut, baby?"

Rhett's head had fallen against the door, eyes hooded, and mouth open as he panted under Link's touch. He must have noticed that Link was waiting for an answer because his eyes flew open and locked on Link. "Yes. Please," he choked out. "Want that."

"Good. Now strip and get on the bed," Link commanded. Rhett began to eagerly comply. Link took a moment to watch Rhett undress. Rhett wasn't drunk; Link would guess he'd had a few beers, but nothing that would interfere with consent. Still, Link knew a party hookup when he saw one, so he was going to savor this in case it didn't happen again.

Once Rhett was naked and sprawled on his bed, legs already open wide, cock thick against his thigh, Link took a moment to drink in the sight then started on his own clothes. Naked, he crawled up between Rhett's legs and leaned up to claim his mouth. This kiss was just as sloppy and wet as their first one, and Link loved it. 

Link sat back a little and grinned, then shoved two fingers in Rhett's mouth. "Get these nice and wet for me, baby."

Rhett sucked and licked enthusiastically as Link kissed his way down Rhett's neck. When he reached Rhett's chest, he bit hard into Rhett's pec, grinding and sucking Rhett's skin between his teeth. Rhett moaned around Link's fingers and when Link pulled back to admire his work, he was pleased to see the indentations from his teeth already turning red.

"You know," Link said, removing his fingers from Rhett's mouth and moving them down between Rhett's legs to tease at his entrance, "at first I was just gonna blow you. And I still wanna get a taste of you, but now that I've seen what a good slut you are, I think I'm gonna fuck you."

Rhett's eyes were wide, pupils blown out, and he sucked his bottom lip in his mouth. "You like that, big boy? Want me to ruin that tight ass while you just lay there and take it like a good slut?"

Rhett nodded frantically. "Fuck yeah. Make me your slut. Need to be yours."

Link knew that Rhett meant being his just in the moment, but he couldn't help moaning when he slid his first finger into Rhett's tight, hot hole. "That's right, baby," he said, starting to kiss and bite down Rhett's stomach. "All mine." He began thrusting his finger in and out, relishing the moans and whimpers leaving Rhett's mouth. 

"Everyone is gonna know it, too. Aren't they, baby?" Link asked, pulling his finger almost all the way out and going back in with two. He watched with a smile on his face as Rhett threw his head back and keened. "I'm gonna ruin you for anybody else. The whole school is gonna know you're  _ my _ good little slut who comes running at my call."

"Yes, yes, yes," Rhett huffed out. "Ruined-ruin me. Yours, all yours."

"Mmm," Link hummed. He really didn't know how exactly he had gotten here, but he hoped this night would never end. Remembering that he wanted to taste before burying himself inside Rhett, he dropped his head down and took Rhett to the root in one go. Rhett was thick, but not much longer than average and Link had the skills to easily take him. Rhett squealed and thrust up into his mouth, making Link's eyes water.

With his free hand he pushed Rhett's hips down and pulled off of him with a POP. "Now that wasn't a very good boy," Link reprimanded with a slight glare.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Rhett said with a whimper. 

"Hmm. The top drawer next to you. Condoms and lube. Grab them," Link commanded, removing his fingers from Rhett's ass. Rhett rushed to comply and handed Link the supplies. Link rolled on the condom and poured lube into his hand, stroking himself a few times and wiping the rest between Rhett's cheeks, slipping a finger inside him again momentarily. 

"That enough?" Link asked. Rhett seemed to be getting off on the pain, but since they hadn't discussed, well, anything ahead of time, he wanted to be sure. 

Rhett smiled, "I'm ready. You can take me now."

Link growled as he lined himself up with Rhett's entrance. "Fuck, you're hot." And he thrust forward, burying himself in one stroke. He surged forward to catch Rhett's gasp with his mouth, slipping his tongue in and mapping out Rhett's mouth as he began a quick rhythm with his hips.

"Mmm, so good," Link said, breaking the kiss. "You're taking me so well. A big guy like you was made to take it. Made to be my little slut."

"Yes, Link. Yes," Rhett was moaning over and over. "Made for you. Been wanting you."

Link's hips stuttered for just a moment but he quickly got his rhythm back. This was an interesting development. "Oh yeah, baby? You been waiting for me to notice you?" Rhett nodded and chewed on his lower lip, trying to stay a little bit quiet. "Been waiting for me to claim you and make you mine?" Link continued. 

Rhett whimpered and thrashed his head back and forth on the pillow as Link continued pounding into him. Link reached between them and took Rhett's cock in his hand. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer and wanted to feel Rhett come around him before he finished. 

"Fuck, this is a nice cock," Link said, giving Rhett a squeeze. "Next time I think I think I'm gonna need to have this thick monster in me." Rhett's eyes flew open in surprise and Link chuckled. "Don't worry, baby," he said as he began stroking Rhett in time with his thrusts. "I'll throw you down and just take what I want. That's all you're good for, being my fuck toy. To give or take as  _ I _ see fit."

He could feel himself riding the edge and sped up his hand, determined to get Rhett there first. "I'm gonna sink down on that thick cock and-"

Link felt the warmth of Rhett's release on his hand and the rhythmic clenching of Rhett around his dick. A few more thrusts and he was filling the condom. Carefully, he eased out of Rhett and rolled to the side and onto his back, panting hard.

Rhett rolled toward him and Link raised an arm to let him snuggle close. "You okay?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Rhett's shoulder. 

Rhett huffed out a laugh. "I'm great. That was...wow." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Most guys want me to be the aggressor, but you were awesome, taking the lead like that…"

Link hummed and kissed Rhett's forehead. "Not gonna lie, I don't mind the idea of you throwing me around a little bit, just because there's not many guys out there who are big enough to do it. But like I said at the end there, I have no problem tying you up and-"

"Wait, you didn't say anything about tying me up!" Rhett exclaimed with a laugh. 

"Oh, don't want to be tied up?" Link asked. 

"Well, now, I didn't say  _ that _ ," Rhett said, starting to blush. 

Link ran the hand wrapped around Rhett up and down his back, tilting his head so he could place a kiss to Rhett's mouth. "So, uh. To be straightforward… Would you want to do this again?"

Link looked into Rhett's eyes, not sure what he was searching for until Rhett's face lit up. "I'm game if you are."

Link let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Good. That's...good."

"And maybe in the morning you'd want to get coffee?" Rhett asked into Link's chest. "Maybe breakfast, too?"

Link smiled into the top of Rhett's hair. "That sounds even better."

  
  
  



End file.
